


Counting Stars

by Marlavie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Jordan & Stiles are brothers, Kid!Derek, Kid!Stiles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlavie/pseuds/Marlavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me contó sobre su vida en Polonia con muchos detalles. Casi podía imaginarme estar ahí, caminando por aquellas calles al lado de él. Yo por mi parte le hablé de Beacon Hills y de los mejores lugares para divertirse. Le hablé del bosque, de los mejores lugares para contar estrellas y de los grandes árboles a los que podíamos subirnos. Stiles pareció entusiasmado con la idea y me hizo prometerle que un día iríamos a escalarlos, yo asentí encantado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

Día en el parque.

 

Mi hermana Laura sujetaba con firmeza mi mano mientras su mirada permanecía concentrada en el ir y venir de los coches que pasaban frente a nosotros a velocidades que a mí me parecían increíbles. Otras personas estaban de pie a nuestro alrededor y con desinterés observaban el lugar _¡Qué aburridos!_ quería gritarles. Movía mis pies impaciente mientras levantaba la vista y observaba a mi hermana… ¡ella era enorme! me sacaba al menos unas… ¡Muchas cabezas! no sé cuántas pero sin duda mi hermana era muy alta.

Los segundos pasaban y seguíamos de pie escuchando el ruidoso sonido de los autos que pasaban frente a nosotros. Fijé mi vista al otro lado de la calle y sonreí ansioso por llegar ahí. Escuchaba las risas de chicos de mi edad y logré visualizar varios juegos divertidos. ¡Qué emoción!

Miré una vez más a mi hermana y tiré de su mano hacia abajo para que me mirara.

\- ¿Falta mucho? - le pregunté cuando los verdes ojos de mi hermana se posaron en mí.

\- Aún falta - señaló una caja de metal con luces - Cuando la luz pase de rojo a verde podremos caminar.

Observé la caja colgada en lo alto intentado encontrarle un sentido al por qué la luz parecía tan importante para cruzar. Sin embargo no pude y de nuevo tiré de la mano de Laura hacia abajo.

\- ¿Pero cuánto falta? - insistí impaciente. Laura me miró frunciendo el ceño y soltó mi mano para darme un golpe en mi nuca. Inmediatamente después volvió a tomarme la mano con firmeza.

\- Poco, Derek - me respondió - Y ya no vuelvas a preguntar.

Fruncí el ceño por el golpe en la nuca ¿Por qué era tan mala? Busqué con la mirada a mis padres y los encontré sentado en la terraza de un bar cerca de donde estábamos. Por lo que vi estaban hablando tranquilamente mientras bebían esa cosa ambarina que a mí no me dejaban beber. Fruncí más el ceño al ver que no habían visto como Laura me pegaba en la nuca… ¡No es justo!

Al final la caja cambió su luz de roja a verde y las personas comenzaron a caminar por la calle. Laura se quedó quieta por unos segundos dándole ventaja a las demás personas. Yo empecé a tirar de la mano de mi hermana para caminar pero ella me frenó.

\- Aun no - me dijo. Odiaba tanto cuando usaba ese tono de hermana mayor… - Hay que esperar un par de segundos por si acaso… - esperó unos segundos mirando ambos lado de la calle - Ahora.

¿Por si acaso? ¿Es que se olvida que somos hombres lobos invencibles y con muchos poderes? Aghh…

Empezamos a caminar, Laura con zancadas medianas y yo trotando a su lado, tomando en todo momento su mano. Nos acercamos al parque y ya podía ver y escuchar con claridad a los diferentes niños que jugaban ahí. Algunos de ellos jugaban en un enorme castillo de madera que tenía muchos toboganes, todo ello rodeado de arena. ¡Era increíble!

Intenté soltarme de la mano de mi hermana pero esta me giró hacia ella y me miró a los ojos.

\- Recuerda Derek - comenzó a advertirme. Yo suspiré sabiendo lo que tocaba ahora. Señaló con su índice un sitio cercano - Estaré por ahí ¿Vale? - asentí - Búscame de vez en cuando y yo haré lo mismo - volví a asentir - No te vayas del parque ¿Me entiendes? - _¡Que sí!_ quise gritarle - Y no te vayas con nadie, aunque lo conozcas, antes me avisas ¿Entendido? - esta vez no esperó a que respondiera y se agachó hasta estar a mi altura. Como siempre, sentí un raro sentimiento de respeto al contemplar sus verdes ojos - Ahora diviértete hermanito.

Asentí y arreglándome un poco el pelo que me había desordenado al despedirse, corrí hacia el parque. Rápidamente llegué a la entrada principal y me paré frente al enorme castillo de madera, observé con impaciencia los toboganes tratando de decidir por cuál de ellos me iba a tirar. Al final me cansé de decidir el mejor y me subí a la parte más alta del castillo para tirarme por el primero que encontrara. Había más niños de mi edad jugando y me entretuve observándolos reír. No tenía intención de unirme a ellos pero siempre me ha resultado curioso la forma de ser de los humanos. La fila era un poco larga y algunos niños pequeños se paraban de puntillas para ver cuánto faltaba, yo en cambio solo necesitaba alzar la mirada para ver todas las personas que tenía delante de mí. ¡Soy muy alto para mi edad! me encantaba.

En la entrada del tobogán había dos chicos discutiendo. Con mis súper sentidos de lobo podía escuchar perfectamente la disputa que tenían sobre quien se tiraría primero. Ambos eran rubios, pero uno era más alto y tenía el cabello rizado, el otro era más bajito y su pelo era normal.

\- No vale Jackson… esta vez me toca a mí - estaba diciendo el más alto - Antes te tiraste tú primero.

\- Yo llegué antes que tú - dijo el que se llamaba Jackson - Por lo tanto me toca a mí, Isaac.

\- ¡Pero tú te tiraste antes!

El tal Jackson suspiró un poco y se movió apartándose de la entrada del tobogán, pero al segundo después cogió impulso y se lanzó por el tobogán, boca abajo. El chico más alto hizo un puchero.

\- Jo… Jackson. No se vale, siempre haces igual. - Gritó mientras se lanzaba por el tobogán.

Tras la discusión entre los dos chicos la cola volvió a avanzar más rápido. Pronto llegaría mi turno y no podía contener la emoción. Un chico detrás de mí me tocó el hombro. Yo me giré y observé que tenía un balón de básquet en sus manos.

\- ¿Quieres jugar luego? - me preguntó. Yo no le conocía de nada ni él a mí pero me pareció agradable. Observé el balón en sus manos y sonreí ante la expectativa de una entretenida tarde jugando al básquet y tirándome de los toboganes.

\- Tal vez - contesté, porque aunque me gustara el básquet no quería estar mucho tiempo con niños humanos. Mi mamá decía que no eran tan fuertes como nosotros y que si no nos controlamos le podíamos hacer daño.

Mi nuevo amigo asintió con una sonrisa y esperamos en silencio nuestro turno en el tobogán. Mis pies se movían inquietos por la emoción que sentía y la cola avanzaba más rápido desde que el tal Jackson y el tal Isaac dejaron de discutir y se lanzaron. Al llegar me senté al inicio del tobogán agarrándome de la barra de metal para coger impulso. Antes de tirarme busqué con la mirada a mi hermana y la encontré de pie con los brazos cruzados observándome, alzó una de sus manos para saludarme y sonreí. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el tobogán.

Me afirmé mejor de la barra y cogí todo el impulso para lanzarme, al hacerlo sentí el aire zumbar mi cabeza y el viento despeinarme el pelo. Me sentí genial los pocos segundo que duró el descenso. Después mis pies tocaron la arena que rodeaba el lugar y comencé a caminar pensando en por qué no hacían un tobogán más largo para el parque. De nuevo busqué el camino para volver a subir y escoger un nuevo tobogán, iba alegre y feliz intentando no ir corriendo, pues mi madre me dijo que para los niños humanos no era normal ver a alguien tan rápido como yo.

Estaba por subir de nuevo cuando eché un vistazo al parque en general y mi mirada cruzó con la de otro chico. Sus ojos eran marrones pero con el sol se iluminaban a tal grado que parecían dorados. Quedé fascinado por tal fenómeno y olvidando todo me acerqué a él para contemplarlo mejor. Estaba sentado en la arena, llevaba un pantalón negro y una sudadera roja. Sus manos se movían sobre la arena con el fin de hacer un castillo de arena, por lo que pude observar. Estaba solo, el resto de los niños hacían castillos de arena entre ellos pero él estaba completamente solo.

Aceleré el paso sin saber por qué ¿El color de sus ojos quizás?

Llegué a su lado y con el ceño fruncido le hablé.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - exigí sintiendo el derecho de saberlo. Mi lobo dentro de mí se movió feliz.

El chico había parado de jugar con la arena y me miró a los ojos, ¡Si, eran de un marrón muy claro! él me miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos sin hacer nada, como si yo le diera miedo. Tenía cara de cachorrito y pensé en decírselo, pero primero debía saber su nombre.

\- Yo soy Derek, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le volví a preguntar, esta vez, presentándome primero. Sentí una rara ansiedad en la boca de mi estómago y mi lobo volvió moverse feliz dentro de mi (que no es que de verdad esté dentro de mí, pero me gustaba decirlo así).

El chico abrió un poco la boca y vi que había cogido un muñeco con su mano y lo apretaba un poco como si este le diera fuerza o seguridad. Seguía sin decirme nada y la ansiedad me estaba matando. Necesitaba saber su nombre, no sé por qué pero así era. Era como si lo necesitara para seguir respirando…

El chico de ojos bonitos me seguía mirando sin decir absolutamente nada. Estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando una voz me interrumpió.

\- Stiles - dijo la voz. Un chico estaba al lado mío y observaba al niño sentado frente a mí con una sonrisa. El chico era tan alto como Laura, incluso tenía sus ojos verdes como nosotros, pero su piel era pálida, como la del niño. - Se llama Stiles - aclaró señalando al niño.

Asentí y tragué saliva.

Ahora ya sabía su nombre. Miré a… Stiles y su rostro estaba más rojo de lo que estaba antes, me miraba con una timidez increíble y por tonto que pareciera, sus ojos lucían aún más bellos. Me senté sobre la arena acercándome a él sin dejar de mirarlo. Mi madre una vez me dijo que cuando esté frente a un animalito con miedo no deje de mirarlo a los ojos, así le demuestro que a mi lado va a estar seguro. Y eso era lo que quería con Stiles, que no me tenga miedo y confié en mí.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunté con cuidado.

Stiles apretó más el muñeco en su mano y miró la arena a medio formar que estaba frente a él. Luego volvió a mirarme y vi que intentaba sonreírme.

\- Es… es un castillo… de arena - me dijo increíblemente tímido. Me gustó mucho su voz y sentí unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo. Algo que nunca me había pasado y que no sabía por qué.

Sonreí tratando de acercarme más a él.

\- Que genial - dije observando su creación - ¿Y esto qué es? - pregunté señalando un bulto más alto que el resto de la arena.

\- Es… la torre. - me respondió un poco menos tímido. Me alegraba saber que ya se estaba relajando un poco.

Pronto comenzamos a armar el castillo entre los dos. Stiles me iba explicando cada parte y lo que quería hacer y yo le ayudaba a crearlo, también yo le daba mis ideas y él las aceptaba de buena gana. Stiles era genial y me gustaba estar con él.

Terminamos de crear la torre cuando nos interrumpieron.

\- Derek - era la voz de mi hermana. Alcé la vista y vi como venía hacia mí con paso rápido. - ¿No te dije que me buscaras? - me preguntó un poco enfadada.

\- Lo hice hace un rato - respondí defendiéndome. No quería tener una discusión con ella delante de Stiles. Al verlo vi que de bajaba la vista volviendo a estar igual de tímido como al principio.

\- Hace veinte minutos que no te veía - me dijo. Estaba bastante enfadada pero también pude sentir la preocupación fluir en sus ojos.

No sabía qué decir. ¿Veinte minutos? eso era imposible. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba con Stiles? ¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido? Vi a Stiles sujetando su muñeco con más fuerza y sus ojos fijos en los míos. En ningún momento miró a mi hermana y no sé por qué pero aquello me hacía feliz. Stiles se sentía seguro conmigo y eso me parecía genial.

\- Hola - dijo el chico que antes me había dicho el nombre de Stiles. Lo observé con mayor atención y vi que, a parte de la piel pálida, no tenía nada en común con Stiles.

Mi hermana también lo miró y sonrió mientras se presentaba.

\- Hola, soy Laura - le dijo.

\- Jordan - le dijo el chico sonriéndole de vuelta. Yo solo miraba la interacción entre ambos.

\- No te había visto por aquí antes - comentó mi hermana.

\- Nos hemos mudado hace poco. Stiles y nuestros padres vienen del extranjero, yo estuve en la escuela de policías en Nueva York y me mudé acá para estar con mis padres y mi hermanito. - explico Jordan - Aun no conocemos a mucha gente. 

Laura asintió acercándose a Jordan mientras le seguía sonriendo. Mi hermana siempre hacia amigos con mucha facilidad.

\- Vamos a sentarnos mientras los niños juegan - dijo ella. El hermano mayor de Stiles asintió ampliando su sonrisa - No te alejes - me advirtió seria.

Yo asentí un poco enfadado porque por su culpa Stiles volvía a estar tímido y ya no hablaba. Jordan pareció ver el disgusto en mi rostro porque se acercó a mí y me revolvió el pelo.

\- Ten paciencia con Stiles - me aconsejó - Es tímido cuando conoce a alguien pero después no hay quien lo calle.

Stiles levantó su rostro y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. No dijo nada pero supe que no le había gustado el comentario de su hermano.

\- ¿Seguimos con el castillo? - le pregunté animado después de que nuestros hermanos se fueran.

Stiles asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y juntos seguimos dándole forma a nuestro castillo de arena. Stiles dejó a un lado su muñeco y usó ambas manos en nuestro trabajo. No podía dejar de lanzarle miradas furtivas cuando estaba seguro de que no me miraba. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Tenía algo que me hacía sentir cosas que nunca pensé que sentiría, eran sentimientos raros que me aseguraría de preguntarle a mi madre cuando la vea.

\- Ahora la entrada - me dijo Stiles sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Yo asentí concentrándome en el castillo.

\- ¿Y ese muñeco? - le pregunté iniciando la conversación.

\- Es un regalo de Jordan - me respondió - Me lo regaló cuando llegué aquí.

\- ¿Y quién es?

\- Es de una serie que miraba en mi país. - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa - Mi papi me dijo que no la daban aquí pero Jordan prometió conseguírmela.

\- ¿Y de dónde vienes? - le pregunté interesado.

\- De Polonia - me dijo olvidándose del castillo y concentrándose en mí - Ahí vivía antes pero mis padres decidieron viajar aquí.

Era la primera vez que oía el nombre de ese país, así que le dije que me contara como es el lugar. Ese tema sí que le gusto, empezó a hablarme de su hogar en la ciudad esa, a describir todo lo que podía recordar de ella… Parecía una ciudad bonita aunque mientras la describía he de decir que no le prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras… Más bien me quedaba como tonto mirándole a los ojos…

Dejamos el castillo de lado y comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestras vidas. Jordan tenía razón al decir que Stiles era un chico muy hablador. Me contó sobre su vida en Polonia con muchos detalles. Casi podía imaginarme estar ahí, caminando por aquellas calles al lado de él. Yo por mi parte le hablé de Beacon Hills y de los mejores lugares para divertirse. Le hablé del bosque, de los mejores lugares para contar estrellas y de los grandes árboles a los que podíamos subirnos. Stiles pareció entusiasmado con la idea y me hizo prometerle que un día iríamos a escalarlos, yo asentí encantado. Le hablé de mi familia y él habló de la suya. Me dijo que Jordan era adoptado y me explicó lo que significaba ser adoptado porque no lo sabía. Yo le hablé de mi familia y de cómo todos vivíamos juntos. Quise decirle que era mitad lobo pero mi madre me prohibió hablar de ello con alguien que no fuera de la manada. Con lo que solo le dije que éramos una familia muy unida.

Estábamos en ello cuando oímos una voz a nuestras espaldas.

\- Ya es tarde, Stiles - dijo Jordan - Aun tienes que preparar tus cosas para el colegio.

Stiles asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó para colocarse al lado de su hermano. Yo le imité y me acerqué a Laura.

\- Derek, Stiles comienza el colegio mañana - me informó Laura - Irá al mismo que el tuyo asique serán compañeros.

Stiles y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

\- Viste como no era difícil hacer un amigo, Stiles. - le dijo Jordan a mi nuevo amigo. Este sonrió más en respuesta.

Mi hermana me cogió la mano y Jordan hizo lo mismo con su hermano. El muñeco de Stiles se había quedado en la arena y yo soltándome de la mano de Laura, me agache y se lo cogí; se lo entregué con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por una mirada de sus ojos marrones. Me sentí bien así y de nuevo la sensación en la boca del estómago… Empezamos a andar, Jordan y Laura a los lados, nosotros en el centro… Ellos hablando de cosas aburridas y nosotros nos mirábamos fijamente mientras yo le explicaba cómo era mi cole y eso. Tragué saliva, mañana aunque me llevara todo el día pensaba buscarle y quedarme con él en su primer día de colegio.


End file.
